A Sick Toby
by Poopingfrog
Summary: Toby has a cold and Happy takes care of him, even though she does not really want to at first! This will be multiple chapter, so stay tuned.


Chapter 1

On a Saturday morning Happy decided to go to the garage so that she could work on her motorcycle engine. She went inside, and went straight to her station. She was working on it for a good twenty minutes until she heard coughing in the background. "What the…" Happy whispered. She went over and walked to the couch and saw Toby lying on the couch sleeping in a fetal position. Happy poked him. "Wake up **,** Doc. What are you doing here **?** " she said. He coughed twice more and said, "I felt too sick to drive so I stayed here. My second home anyway…" "Ok doc." Happy said and started to walk away. "Wait, aren't you going to take care of me? I'm like a helpless little puppy…" "Toby, you are a grown man with an IQ of 170, and you need help because of a little cold? Please.". Happy scolded. "Never mind. Go on about your day. (Cough cough)." Toby then rolls over and covers himself with a blanket on the couch. Happy walks away like she planned, and works on the motorcycle engine. Toby's cough seems to get louder, and seems to happens more frequently. Happy finally gives in, and goes to the bathroom and goes to the medicine cabinet to get the cough medicine and some cough drops, and then walks towards Toby. She poured him some and woke him up. "Here drink this. Your cough is annoying as hell. Here some cough drops too." Toby stood up and opened his mouth. "Um you can feed yourself" She said and gave Toby the spoon. He grabbed the spoon and drank the medicine. "UGghhhhh" he yelled. "That tastes awful. Will you get me some water Happy? I need to get this taste of out of my mouth." Happy had already predicted that this would happen, so she gave him the water bottle she was holding. He drank the water and she went back to work on the engine. Without realizing it, every so often Happy would glance over at Toby, making sure he was ok. She looked over, and she saw him on the couch, shivering, with the blanket on the floor. She walked over and put the blanket on him. As she was doing that, she felt how hot his body was. She walked over to the fridge and got him an ice pack to put on his head. "That's cold!" He yelled. "Yeah but you have a fever, so stop being a baby." Toby just pulled the blanket higher as she had the ice pack on his forehead. "It's getting pretty late Happy, you should probably get going. It's dangerous for beautiful women to be out this late". "Shut up Curtis or I'll make your death look like an accident." Happy snapped. Toby closed his eyes and fell asleep. She realized that it was late, and it was already midnight. She honestly did not want to leave, even though she was tired. At this point, Happy was just staring at Toby while he slept. She walked over to Toby and said "Wake up. I'm taking you home". Toby, all groggy, got up and followed Happy while wrapped in his blanket and did not ask any questions. The drive to his house was silent, mostly because Toby was falling asleep. They got inside his apartment, and Toby went straight to his bed, forgetting that Happy was even there. She went to his kitchen and made him some tea. As she was about to speak, Happy saw that he was asleep, so she just put the tea on his nightstand, and she was about to walk away, until she looked back, and saw how peaceful he looked when he wasn't talking. She walked over to him, kissed his forehead but before she could even leave, Toby grabbed her hand and lightly whispered "stay" and he moved over to the other side of the bed. Happy hesitated for a bit, but then decided to just sleep there, since it was too late for her to leave anyways. Or at least that's what she told herself. It was cold outside and he was like a damn heater, so she was more comfortable than she thought she would have been, and soon enough, she fell asleep, quicker than expected. Sunlight beamed through the window and she opened her eyes. There was something around her waist, and she realized, she had slept with Toby.

chapter 2 will be coming :). I do not own any of these wonderful characters!


End file.
